


when the world is against you

by Pomfry



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Bruce is trying okay, Hal makes an appearance at the end promise, M/M, Marriage Proposal, World is telling him no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: “Bruce, today is your big day,’ Dick says teasingly, a mischievous grin on his face that makes Bruce’s stomach drop to his shoes.“What did you do,” he asks, not even wanting to know.Dick only cackles and launches himself into the air, grabbing onto the chandelier in a move that never fails to make Bruce’s heart stop for a second.“Dick,what did you do?”





	when the world is against you

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt but I decided it needed to be separate.
> 
> This was the prompt.
> 
> _CONGRATS MY CHILD ON GETTING THIS MANY FOLLOWERS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! Okay so prompt: Batlantern with Bruce proposing to Hal. I LOVE YOU_
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bruce, today is your big day,’ Dick says teasingly, a mischievous grin on his face that makes Bruce’s stomach drop to his shoes.

“What did you do,” he asks, not even wanting to know.

Dick only cackles and launches himself into the air, grabbing onto the chandelier in a move that never fails to make Bruce’s heart stop for a second.

“Dick, _what did you do?”_

“Nothing,” came his son’s reply, but it was too quick an answer, and Bruce groans, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose as a headache starts to pound away at his skull.

“Dick.”

_“I_ didn’t do anything, but one of the others might have!”

“Fuck.”

Alfred the Cat meows from the table.

* * *

He’s been dating Hal for…

Wait, how _long_ has he been dating Hal?

Bruce frowns and thinks, because this is an important thing to know, right? Hal has never cared that much, but that _is_ something important.

At least, he thinks it is.

They starting dating _after_ Jason…died, and after Tim had become Robin, but _before_ Jason had come back.

That was a very narrow time frame, Bruce has realized, and dreads what’s to come as he knocks on Jason’s door.

Tim answers, looking half asleep and still dressed for bed.

Bruce tries not to show his surprise.

“Tim, what are you-”

“I fucking _drugged_ him to make him get some damn sleep,” Jason calls from his bedroom, and Tim nods, one hand rubbing at his right eye and yawning.

Guilt bubbles in his stomach, but Bruce steels his resolve. This is something he must do.

“Did either of you do something to my proposal plans,” Bruce asks, and Tim closes his eyes for a second and doesn’t open them again.

Bruce pokes his shoulder in morbid curiousity.

Tim falls to the floor.

Bruce looks down at his son and then up at Jason, who glares at him from his doorway, Roy peeking out behind him with a drowsy smile.

He waves. Bruce waves back.

“Get out, it’s too goddamn early for this shit,” Jason snaps as he drags Tim to the couch and throws him there before stomping back to his room and slamming the door shut.

Bruce stands in the entrance of his second eldest son’s house with his second youngest son passed out on the couch and contemplates his life choices.

* * *

“Damian,” Bruce says, and his son looks up from his phone with a scowl.

“What, Father,” He says, and Bruce pretends not to see the way the closet door moves, because Jon is obviously there and not supposed to be, but today is the day he is going to propose, so he doesn’t have time for that.

“Did you do something that will harm my plans for tonight with Hal,” He asks, straight to the point and Damian scoffs.

“No. I’ve been in here with…no one.”

“Okay. Jon, has he done anything?”

Damian’s closet squeaks.

“No, sir.”

Bruce nods, satisfied, and walks away.

He can vaguely hear Jon saying how scary that was and Damian calling him a coward.

He snorts and decides that they’ll be dating very soon.

* * *

He has his ring, he has the plans, he only needs his boyfriend.

Who is not here.

Bruce sighs as his Justice League communicator buzzes and Hal’s bruised face shows up. “What’s up, babe,” Hal pants, and yells a warning to Diana.

“Hello. We have plans tonight.”

Hal grimaces and dodges a blast of concrentated purple. “Motherfucker is being like a cockroach, it’ll take me a minute to get there. Sorry.”

Bruce only shakes his head; he, more than anyone, knows just how busy a superhero’s life is.

“Plus side,” Hal says, and throws up a glowing green shield for a batch of civilians running from the falling rubble, “Barry just figured out this guy’s weakness, so it won’t take long.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Bruce promises, and hangs up.

He might as well go up to the Watchtower.

* * *

He makes it to the Watchtower, where apparently his boyfriend got a face full of lazer.

Damnit.

Bruce heads to the infirmary, and pointedly doesn’t acknowledge the smirks sent his way.

They’ve been dating for years now, and Bruce has lost his temper when someone fucked with Hal. Why is it so surprising that he’s concerned?

He gets to the infirmary, and it’s pitch black.

Bruce sighs and flicks on the lights.

He gets a ring in between his eyes for the trouble.

“The fuck?”

Hal grins nervously and kneels down on one knee, and oh.

Bruce suddenly feels silly with his ring in his pocket.

“Bruce, we’ve been dating for what seems like forever now,” Hal starts bluntly, and Bruce snorts at the understatement. Even before they were dating they were acting like a couple.

“Will you marry me?”

Bruce blinks down at his nervous and anxious boyfriend and tugs him up by the collar before kissing him.

“My answer is yes, by the way, and here’s your ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
